


Mandark Gets Sorted

by Nicnac



Category: Dexter's Laboratory, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But not into the house he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mandark Gets Sorted

Mandark sneered at the other kids fidgeting beside him. They might be nervous about the upcoming sorting, but he had every confidence he would be placed exactly where he needed to be. As soon as that disgusting hat stopped singing that inane song, he could get sorted into a house and show these people what Mandark, Monarch of Darkness was capable of.

The hat finally stopped singing and the Professor unrolled a list of names and cleared her throat.

“Astronominov, Susan.”

Mandark stepped forward and titters of laughter spread through-out the room. “My name is Mandark,” he snapped, glaring at each and every person who laughed. They would all pay.

Still promising wrath with his eyes,k Mandark approached the stool and slipped the hat over his head. At which point he had to stop glaring because the hat covered the top half of his face.

“A tricky one, eh?” the hat said in his ear, and Mandark preened. He wasn’t surprised the hat was having difficulty. After all, his wit and intellect were only matched by his cunning and ambition.

“Oh, no doubt you’d do well in Ravenclaw or Slytherin,” the hat told him. “But there’s a third house I think might suit you even better.”

The hat couldn’t seriously be suggesting putting him in _Gryffindor_ , could it? Mandark had zero interest in sharing a house with those reckless oafs.

“No, not Gryffindor. But I think you are far more like your parents than you realize.” Mandark bristled. Certainly he felt some affection toward them, they were his progenitors so it was basically required, but that didn’t mean he wanted to be anything like those… _hippies_.  They were such-

Oh no. No, no, no. No, no, no, no, no. The hat couldn’t possibly mean…

“Yes, I think you’ll fit in quite well in HUFFLEPUFF!”

Drat.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this one on my little brother. _He_ was the one watching Dexter's Lab, and when I commented on Mandark's Hufflepuff tie (seriously, he wears a yellow tie with black stripes), _he_ was the one who said I should write it. So clearly, it's his fault.


End file.
